


Bowers Gang Headcanons

by Forevermore_Fiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bowers Gang - Freeform, Derry, F/M, Forevermore, Henry Bowers - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Logan Thompson - Freeform, Nicholas Hamilton - Freeform, Patrick Hockstetter - Freeform, Stephen King - Freeform, belch huggins - Freeform, derry maine, it 2017 headcanons, jake sim, maine, owen teague - Freeform, reginald huggins - Freeform, vic criss - Freeform, victor criss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevermore_Fiction/pseuds/Forevermore_Fiction
Summary: This is pretty much dump for headcanons related to the Bowers Gang from IT 2017 & 2019!Some of these may be NSFW!





	1. Bowers Gang Kink Headcanons

**Henry**:

  * Henry loves getting his back scratched up during sex. As soon as he feels your nails leaving marks on him, he loses whatever self-control he has and turns into an animal. It’s useful for you when you’re in the mood.

  * He’s got a degrading kink. He’ll tell you that your a slut, and that you’ll never get anyone as good as him, and say all kinds of horrible, mean things to you. But with every word, he fucks you harder, and you can barely focus on the hurtful words.

  * He goes really hard in general. He’s never really gentle with you, he’s always slamming into you with all of his energy. Because the harder he goes, the louder you scream, and he thrives on hearing you scream. He loves that validation, knowing that no one else will ever make you scream the way he makes you.

**Patrick**

  * Patrick is the kinkiest out of his friends. He’s up for anything and everything. But his most favorite thing to do is cause you pain. Sometimes he even borrows Henry’s knife so that he can make you bleed.

  * He’s really into choking and hair pulling. He doesn’t care which of you is doing it, as long as someone either can’t breathe, or their scalp is burning from the abuse. He will sometimes encourage you to pull at his hair when he’s in the mood, and if your hand finds his ways around his throat while he’s fucking you, it’s only a matter of time before he’s done.

  * He also likes tying you up. But he ties you up loosely enough that you can squirm around in agony and in pleasure. He also likes to put a gag on you, so half of the things he does he doesn’t really have your permission to do. But he doesn’t care about that, because he knows you’ll still be his.

**Victor**

  * Vic isn’t very kinky. However, you did discover once that he very much likes getting kissed on his neck. The two of you were making out once, and as soon as your lips touched his neck he went absolutely insane, moaning out and letting his head fall back. You’ve used this against him ever since, leaving hickeys on his neck when you want something really badly. He really just loves to be kissed all over his body. If you kiss his stomach or his hips, his hand will be in your hair to direct your mouth where he wants it.

  * When it comes to kissing him on the lips, he really likes it when you bite down on his lower lip gently. He gets a little more into it when you do that. You’ve also found that he gets excited when you nip at his ear lobe or along his jaw. The quick little pain from your teeth is enough for him to get excited.

  * During sex, he loves it when he can get you to beg for him. If you start begging him to go harder and faster or anything else, he’ll do whatever you say quickly and with pleasure.

**Belch**

  * It took you a while to figure out what Belch liked, since he prefers to show rather than tell. But the first thing that you figured out was that he loves getting a blowjob from the driver’s seat of his car. You thought it was so dangerous, but if the two of you were driving together alone, and you leaned over and undid his jeans and started giving him head, he would have to pull over after a few minutes.

  * Really, he’s the most excited when you’re having sex in his car. He’s had you bent over the hood, laying in the backseat, riding him in the driver’s seat. You name it, he’s probably done it in his car.

  * He’s also got a little thing for food play. It’s not a huge thing, but it’s definitely something he likes. Sometimes when you’re eating dinner or dessert, you’ll take a little food onto your finger and feed it to him, and he loves it. Also, the two of you were drinking hot chocolate once, and he took the whipped cream and sprayed some on your chest and neck, just so he could lick it off. You were really shocked by this, but he seemed so happy that you let him keep doing it.


	2. Bowers Gang Dirty Talk Headcanon (NSFW, clearly!)

## Henry:

  * Henry really enjoys dirty talk. Whether he initiates it or you, he’s all for it.

  * He likes it when you whisper praise to him while the two of you are making out. Anything to boost his ego turns him on.

  * When he dirty talks with you, it’s a more mean, and degrading. But it excites you, because he’s made it clear that he’s the only one that can talk like that with you.

  * He opts for name calling, like slut and whore and bitch.

  * Ex (during sex): “You’re such a whore for me, aren’t you?” “You like being my little bitch, huh? You want some more?” “If you’re good maybe I’ll let you cum.” “Fucking take it, slut.” “Keep your mouth open, I’m gonna cum down your throat and make you choke on it.”

## Patrick:

  * Patrick’s kind of the king of talking dirty. It’s mostly a self-claimed title, but you don’t deny it’s truth.

  * It’s mostly that he does it so much and so often, it’s almost not even dirty talk, it’s just what he normally says.

  * The general things that he says in public aren’t PG and you often get embarrassed.

  * Ex (in public, for everyone to hear): “I can’t believe how wet you are for me.” “You’re giving me a hard-on, you better help me deal with this…” “If I eat you out tonight, will you return the favor?”

  * When it comes to actually talking to you in the bedroom, his words become more violent and possessive. He needs to make it known that he’s the one in charge.

  * Ex (during sex): “I’m gonna break you tonight.” “I love watching you bleed. I’m going to cut you open so I can taste every bit of you.” “You have to ask my permission (for anything, to cum, to breathe, whatever he feels like).” “Daddy won’t let you cum until you cry and beg for it.” “I’m gonna make it hard for you to walk tomorrow. And everyone at school will see what I’ve done to you and know that you’re all mine.”

## Vic:

  * He’s usually very quiet, so you don’t expect to hear much from him at first.

  * But the first time the two of you make out, he gets very verbal, and it’s a pleasant surprise.

  * Mostly, he tells you very specifically what he wants.

  * Ex: “Kiss my neck, baby.” “I love it when you do that (he says this a lot. About all the things you do to him). Do it again.” “Undress me.” “I want you to suck my cock.”

  * And then once he’s got you in bed, he mostly just says what’s floating through his head.

  * Ex (during sex): “Fuck, you’re tight.” “I love it when you moan like that.” “Fuck yeah, bounce on me, babe.” “Oh fuck yes.”

## Belch:

  * Belch is also a man of little words, as he prefers to act rather than speak.

  * He doesn’t talk dirty too much, staying mostly silent during make out sessions except for groans and growls.

  * Occasionally you can get him in a mood and he’ll be handsy with you and tell you exactly what he’s going to do with you.

  * Ex: “If you get to my car quick enough, I’ll finger you before the boys get back.” “I’m hungry, take your panties off and give me something yummy to eat.” “I want you to ride me tonight.”

  * During sex he’s the same as when you make out, giving out grunts of approval. But when he’s in that mood, he’ll rant non-stop until his brain can’t form words anymore.

  * Ex (during sex): “Your cunt always feels so fucking good.” “Fucking fuck yes, you like that, princess?” “I can’t fucking stop it feels so good.” “God, I love hearing you moan. Do I make you feel good? You like that?” “I’m gonna cum, let me cum on your tits.” “Fuck yeah, baby, just like that.”


	3. Bowers Gang Boys with Kids Headcanons (SFW)

##  **Before Your First Is Born**

## Henry:

  * Henry would be horrified at first at the thought of becoming a Dad. He would lash out a bit at you, yell at you, blame you. He would try and say he just didn’t want to be a Dad. But deep down it would be more that he was afraid that he would treat them the way his Dad treated him. 
  * You eventually talk him into the idea of being a Dad though. You tell him how it’s going to be so wonderful, and how he won’t be like his father, because he’s better than him. He starts to think about how he can act less angry around you and the baby, and channel his anger into protecting you.
  * He doesn’t start taking it seriously until it’s almost time for the baby to be born, though. He starts realizing that there’s a financial responsibility, and he’s going to have to take care of them, and you. It stresses him out, and when the day comes that you go into labor, he’s more scared than you are. He’s right there next to you the whole time, but he’s having a full on panic attack in his head the entire time, and it takes away a lot of the excitement for him.
  * But when he hears and sees his child for the first time, he goes straight into protection mode, forcing his anxiety and fear away and focusing on the tiny human in the doctor’s arms. The baby is his responsibility now, after all. The doctor tells him to cut the umbilical cord, and he gets a little worried that it’s going to hurt the baby in some way. Once he’s assured that it won’t, he cuts the cord, then sits next to you and asks how you’re feeling (“like I just pushed a baby out of me…” you tell him, sounding rightfully exhausted)
  * He’s the first person to hold the baby once it’s all swaddled. He actually smiles a little and tells you that it looks kinda like him, then brings the baby over and hands it to you carefully to show you. From there he goes into protection mode again, never leaving the room for more than a minute for the entire rest of the time you’re in the hospital.

## Vic:

  * Vic might react a little badly, sort of just walking away and going outside to be alone and let your big news sink in. Eventually he would come inside and get all the details (“Is it mine?” “How long have you known?” “What are we gonna do?”).
  * He would accept the idea more than warm up to it at first, thinking of the logistics, how much money a baby would cost and how much stress this was going to be, right away. He would seem a bit lost, and when you finally ask him if he wants to keep the baby, he would say “Of course I do. It’s going to be amazing, but… I’m gonna be a shitty Dad, is all, I’m not psyched about that”.
  * You would get him excited for the baby as your due date got closer and closer. You would make him touch your belly when the baby kicked, you told him how the baby was going to remember his voice when you give birth, and love him so much right away. He would warm up to the idea, and within the last few weeks of your pregnancy, he would finally start being excited about being a Dad, now confident that he could do it, and happy that he was going to be with you.
  * When you give birth, he’s right next to you, letting you practically break his hand because he’s just so excited and scared and uncertain, and he sees how much pain you’re in and he figures he can take a broken hand if you’re going to push a whole baby out. He cries a little once the baby is out, as soon as he hears it cry, he’s trying to hold it and kiss it. They have him cut the cord, and he follows them while they clean the baby up and swaddle it, hovering a little trying to get it. When they finally hand the baby to him, he brings it straight to you, sitting carefully on the edge of your hospital bed and letting you hold it so that you can both see it, but so that it can have the “mother’s touch” thing he’s read about in parenting books.

## Belch:

  * Belch is probably the most excited out of all the Bowers boys to find out he’s gonna be a Daddy (and yes, he says it like that, then picks you up and kisses you and spins you around). He goes right past the shock and is immediately overjoyed by the news, asking if it’s a boy or a girl, what you and he are going to name it, when the two of you should start setting up the nursery.
  * It’s amazing to have him around during your pregnancy. He seems proud that he’s the father of your child, almost showing it off (like, if the two of you are out, and you see someone and they say “oh! You’re expecting!” He’ll put his hand on your belly and say “yeah, we are.”). He takes the impending financial responsibility well, making sure he gets better work hours and starts saving up his money to take care of you and the baby.
  * You go into labor while he’s at work, and he races to the hospital in time for you to start pushing (“nice of you to show up” you joke). He holds your hand the whole time and keeps trying to ask the doctor questions, and when he hears the baby cry, he looks at you first in almost disbelief, then looks at his baby. He cuts the cord and watches them clean the baby up and wrap it up in a blanket before handing it to him. He wouldn’t even know what to do at first, just kind of staring with this big smile on his face before saying hello to it softly. Then he would bring the baby over to you and sit almost unbearably close to you so that he could be right with you and the baby at all times.

## Patrick:

  * Patrick would be the least excited about the news that you were pregnant. He wouldn’t be angry either, he would just be kind of indifferent (“…ok, and?”).
  * If we’re being honest, you aren’t the only girl with his baby, especially the older he gets. Condoms aren’t really a thing for him, so when he gets to be an adult especially, he’ll have different kids with a lot of different women. None of them he deals with, of course, he manages to slip away and forget about it gracefully.
  * He’s come to the conclusion that all his offspring are like demi-Gods, not nearly strong enough to replace him, and not real enough to be a problem.
  * So with you, as an actual girlfriend of his, he stays around without really acknowledging that you’re going to have his baby. He might go off and have some “fun” a couple towns over, but he’s assured you it’s nothing to worry about. You don’t dare to ask.
  * He’s got plenty of money, somehow, he works some shady job that you also don’t ask about, definitely something with drugs, and he’s kind of decided he’ll support you, since you actually know who he is, and you’ll get the law involved if he doesn’t at least help pay for your baby.
  * He doesn’t show up when the baby’s born though. You try to call, but he says he’s busy and he’ll see “it” when you bring it back to Derry.

* * *

##  **As Parents**

## Henry:

  * Minor absent parenting. He assumes that you’ll be the one taking care of the kids- that’s the woman’s job, right? He’s mostly trying to stay distant so that he doesn’t treat his kids the way Butch treated him. But you quickly get him to be active with your first child, and he comes around.
  * He doesn’t want any more than two kids, so if you have a second kid, he gets you on some kind of birth control right away.
  * Still wants all your attention.
  * Henry’s the kind of Dad that wants his son to play sports and know how to shoot a gun, and wants his daughter to wear pink and play dress-up. Won’t leave much room for freedom in that sense.
  * When it comes to discipline, he sends them to you, or doesn’t do anything. He doesn’t want to hurt them.
  * He leaves most things up to you. You cook, you clean, you take care of the kids. He’ll work and play with the kids or something. That’s mostly how it is.
  * His kids look up to him, and he doesn’t know how to handle that sort of responsibility.
  * He would most likely accidentally snap and get angry more often than you or he would like, and he always feels horrible, but he can’t help it. The kids are a little scared of him, they never want to upset him. He tries so hard to keep a level head around them, but his fuse is so short.

## Vic:

  * Fine with just one kid. Would settle for two, but preferably wants just the one.
  * Also works while you take care of the kids, but he’s a lot more active in parenting them. He’s the kind of Dad that would fall asleep on the couch with the baby sound asleep on his chest.
  * He would want to teach the kids how to talk and walk and be there for all their big milestones.
  * The kind of Dad that’s anxious about a college fund as soon as they’re born.
  * Still expects you to make time for him, even if you’re busy with a baby.
  * In charge of discipline as they get older, very calm and intimidating to make sure they understand that they did something bad and they need to straighten up (but like, nicely?)
  * Just wants his kids to be happy.

## Belch:

  * Probably the best Dad out of the four boys.
  * He wants a lot of kids, the two of you will have a few sets of Irish twins whether you’re up for that or not. (He doesn’t really understand the toll pregnancy puts on you). Like… the first time he says “I don’t know… do you think twelve is too many” you’re currently pregnant again and you start crying, and he panics and tries to make you feel better by saying “I was just kidding! I meant ten!”
  * Truly, you want a big family with him, it’s just up to how many times you can give birth before he never wants to look at you or fuck you again (he promises that will never happen. He gains baby weight with you and always tells you how beautiful you are and how much you turn him on).
  * His daughters are his little princesses, his sons are his big strong guys.
  * Definitely the kind of Dad that spoils the hell out of his daughters, and goes to every baseball/soccer/football/softball game, and tells his sons how proud he is of them after every achievement, and teaches them all how to hunt and work on cars and he just wants to spend all his time with them.
  * Works during the day, takes care of the kids when he gets home. As soon as they’re in bed (whether it’s their own, or if they’re in bed with the parents) he’s holding you until you fall asleep.

## Patrick:

  * Patrick doesn’t want a family. The baby was an accident, so the only thing he’ll provide is money.
  * “You take care of your baby, I do Patrick things”
  * He’s not even around most of time, he only comes around when he wants sex. Makes sure you take birth control for him.
  * Expects your full attention to be on him. Suggests giving the baby up sometimes, which you quickly shut down. Continues this until the kid is older and asks why Daddy doesn’t want them. You make Patrick leave and he doesn’t come back for a long time.
  * Comes back after a few years for the kid’s birthday. Always comes back for birthdays, but it’s to see you and to try and get in your pants. Also, if he can make the kid think he cares, they’ll want him around, and you’ll have to put up with him.


	4. Bathing & Showering with the Bowers Gang Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Sorry, I know you’re busy now, but in a future could you write sex headcanons for the boys while having shower/ bath please? No hurry obviously, take your time <3
> 
> Rating: NSFW

## Henry:

  * Henry’s not used to having a very big bath space, so he prefers to do anything and everything that he can while standing in the shower. That includes fucking you, of course.
  * He tends to assume that because of the water pouring down your body, you’ll be wet enough to take him all at once.
  * This is quickly disproved when you cry out in surprise and slight pain.
  * Which of course leaves him crestfallen, and you quickly have to get him back to feeling good.
  * Loves and I mean loves watching you give him a blowjob under the shower spray. Your hair is all wet and your body is dripping with water.
  * Of course you can barely breathe, since the water is dripping into your nose, but damn it looks pretty hot to him.
  * Usually he prefers to do bedroom things in the bedroom, so shower sex is very rare with him.
  * It’s the days where you can tell he’s really tense and needs to unwind that you both usually shower together. You wash his hair and his body, careful about his bruised and cut-up back. You massage his shoulders under the hot water, and tell him to just relax and know that he’s safe with you.
  * The few times you’ve gotten him to take a bath with you have been messy. He always ends up moving around too much so that the water splashes out onto the floor, and it requires a big clean up.
  * But it’s always nice for the first few minutes, when you start making out lovingly.
  * It’s one of the times when you feel the closest to him, the both of you with no choice but to be naked, holding each other. It’s an amazing physical experience for you, even though it only lasts a few moments.
  * **Your preference:** Bath
  * **Henry’s preference:** Shower

## Patrick:

  * Patrick will have sex anywhere and everywhere, that’s a well known fact.
  * Therefore he doesn’t have much of a preference on whether you take a shower or a bath together, as long as he gets some.
  * Usually there’s no plan to take a shower together, he just waits for you to go in and close the shower curtain, then he strips himself naked and pulls back the curtain silently, climbing in so that you don’t know he’s there until he grabs you from behind.
  * Naturally this nearly scares you into a heart attack every time, so now you’re more weary when you take showers.
  * He usually ends up pinning you against the wall and fucking you in that position, not giving much thought to how water isn’t a great lubricant.
  * What I’m saying is, sex in the shower with Patrick isn’t very fun.
  * When he gets in the bath with you on the other hand, it’s not so bad.
  * He hates making a mess so he moves slowly to keep the water in the tub and off the floor.
  * Unlike the shower where he touches you and fucks you like he’s racing against the clock, he takes his time in the bath, fingering you until you cum, then having you ride him slowly.
  * He always seems oddly blissed out and relaxed when you have sex in the bath, and you try to get him to do this part with you as much as possible because it’s one of the few passionate moments the two of you have together.
  * Of course, he doesn’t care about passion or romance so as long as there’s sex involved, he’s in.
  * After the passionate bit, though, he kind of screws you over when he tries to push you underwater as a variant of choking– “It’s breath-play, but underwater!” –which isn’t exactly fun, because he does it with no warning and doesn’t let you up until you’re almost passed out.
  * Which leads you to avoiding bath time with Patrick.
  * **Your preference:** Neither
  * **Patrick’s preference:** Either/Both

## Victor:

  * Vic dislikes both.
  * “Let’s be real,” he says, “If we fuck in the shower, one of us is gonna slip and fall and break their neck. And if we bathe together, half the water is gonna end up on the floor and it’s gonna go straight through, then both of us are gonna fall through the kitchen ceiling in the bathtub. What would your parents think of that?!”
  * As much as you try to convince him that he’s being paranoid, he’s such a stickler for keeping things straightforward, that there has to be rules around both activities, if you can talk him into doing them in the first place.
  * If you can talk him into shower sex, the two of you will be laid down on the shower floor and fuck missionary. The shower spray hits his back like that so he always has to adjust the head so that it falls behind both of you.
  * You tell him that kind of defeats the purpose, and he just smirks and says “I know…”
  * You think that maybe, secretly, he likes baths a little better, but not for sex.
  * He likes to hold you while you bathe together, and he kind of treats it like a hot tub, laying with you.
  * He nearly falls asleep every time, and you always have to wake him up so the two of you can move to the bedroom.
  * **Your preference:** Either
  * **Vic’s preference:** Neither

## Belch:

  * Belch just wants you to be happy. So if you ever mention to him that you wanna try to fuck in the shower or the bath, he’s on board with no questions asked.
  * Here’s the thing though: he’s a pretty big guy.
  * Like, to the point where he’s never been able to shower comfortably because he’s taller than the shower head, and always knocks things over because it’s too small of a space.
  * Having sex in the shower is a little different, because he doesn’t need to shower to wet his hair. He washes your body and your hair, and let’s you wash his body up to his shoulders.
  * He’s such a sweetheart, he even bought those little things you stick to the bottom of the tub so that neither of you can slip.
  * He likes to pick you up and hold you against the wall, and he hooks your knees over his arms, fucking you like that.
  * If the two of you chose to take a bath, then you ride him. He loves this, because he gets to see your wet, beautiful body moving on top of him.
  * Any mess made can be cleaned up after, all he cares about is getting to be with you and getting to see you like this.
  * **Your preference:** Either/Both
  * **Belch’s preference:** Bath


End file.
